Running
by shopgirl152
Summary: We're on an open bed truck on the highway, the rain is coming down and we're on the run...  His parents were angry. He had never been in this much trouble before. Isabella was pregnant. At seventeen. one-shot Phinabella


**A/N 1: **Just a quick little story I wrote while listening to the Fray's Heartbeat.  
><strong>AN** **2: **Phineas and Isabella OOC

* * *

><p>Phineas pulled the truck onto the side of the road, jumping out and grabbing Isabella's hand. "Izzy, come on! We gotta go!"<p>

She grabbed a lantern out of the truck bed, trying to keep up as he dragged her through the pouring rain to the forest. "Phineas! This is not the way to do this! We should stop!"

"Isabella, we can't!" He picked up the pace, trying to figure out just what he was running from. Hours before, all hell had broken loose. His parents were angry. He had never been in this much trouble before.

Isabella was pregnant. And they weren't even married yet.

He hadn't meant to do it. It was an accident. They thought they were safe. But protection wasn't one hundred percent effective. Even he knew that.

They were going to keep it a secret. But Candace had found out and told both their parents. His parents were livid, especially his Mother. Isabella's parents had done nothing but cry. Their daughter was pregnant. At seventeen.

They said they were too young. But he knew better. He could take care of both of them. He could finish school, get a job, provide for his fledging family. He was a genius; he could think of something.

But they hadn't listened. So when Ferb told him that the best thing to do would be to take off for a few hours, he didn't hesitate. He and Isabella had hopped in the truck and he hadn't looked back.

"Phineas stop! Please, slow down!"

He slowed down at his girlfriend's pleas, finally coming to a nearby clearing. He took the lantern from her, gently helping her sit on a log. "Izzy, are you alright? How's the baby?"

"The…baby's…fine…Phin." She gasped, trying to catch her breath. After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to speak. "Phineas, this isn't right. I know your parents are mad; mine are too. But we can't run like this. This isn't responsible."

"Well being responsible by being honest sure didn't help." He kicked at a nearby mound of dirt, digging a book of matches out of his pocket and lighting the lantern. The flame flickered for a moment before catching the wick. Luckily, the rain had turned from a downpour to a steady drizzle.

"I know you're angry, but this isn't the way to do it."

"And what is Izzy? Going back there to face their disapproval? Going back there to the look on Candace's face because for once in her life, she actually managed to bust me? To see the tears in your parent's eyes?"

She looked to the side. "No, but—"

He got on his knees before her, taking both her hands in his. "Isabella, we don't have to go back there. We can run away, start our own life, our own family. We don't need them."

"Yes, we do. I need my parents and you need yours. And Ferb. And Candace."

"I'm not speaking to Candace."

"Then don't speak to her. But go back to them. Because if we don't?" Isabella placed a finger under his chin, drawing him to her and kissing him tenderly. "If we don't, we'll both regret it."

He sighed, getting up and sitting next to her. "I guess you're right. But I don't want to go back there yet."

"Then we'll take Ferb's advice and stay here for a little bit."

"Yeah…" he sighed, his anger subsiding. He gently placed a hand on his girlfriend's stomach. "I can't believe we're having a baby."

She smiled, gently placing her hand on top of his. "I know."

Phineas looked at her, gently brushing a strand of hair off her face. "I love you Izzy." He kissed her, placing a hand on her hip.

"I love you too Phin." She leaned into the kiss, sighing as his hands traveled over her body before swooping her off the log, carrying her bridal style and laying her down on the damp grass. She felt herself tremble as he slowly unbuttoned her blouse, tossing it to the side before kissing down her stomach.

"Ph-Phineas?"

"Shhh…it's alright Izzy." His lips left her stomach, slowly traveling up her body before reaching her lips. He chuckled lightly. "We're in enough trouble; I don't think it would be a good idea to—" he gasped as she pulled him down onto her, giving him a searing kiss.

"I want you to."

He was just about to take off her skirt when he felt it. He froze.

"Phineas? What's wrong?"

"Isabella, your…stomach…the baby…"

She shot upright. "What? What's wrong?"

"Just…here." He took her hand in his, gently placing it on her stomach. "Wait for it"

"Wait for—" she gasped. "Phineas! It kicked! The baby kicked!" Tears ran down her face.

"Izzy, don't. It's okay." He wrapped her in a hug, drawing her to him. "It's just a kick, it's—"

Isabella giggled. "Still oblivious." She kissed him on the cheek. "I'm crying because I'm happy. I've never felt the baby kick before." He voice dropped to a whisper. "This is the first time the baby has ever kicked. And we got to experience it…" she took his hand in hers. "Together."

He could only smile at her. "We're going to be okay, aren't we Izzy?"

"Yes, we are."

Phineas started as his phone vibrated. He checked the caller ID. "It's Ferb." A lump formed in his throat as he answered. "Hey Bro. How are things at home?" Isabella watched expectantly as her boyfriend nodded. "Uh huh. They are? Is it safe to head back yet? Are you sure? Okay. See you in a few. Bye." He hung up. "Ferb says our parents are still mad, but they've calmed down and are willing to hear us out."

Isabella calmly pulled her blouse back on, buttoning it up. She held out a hand to him. "Come on Phineas. It's time."

He gently took her hand, allowing her to pull him to his feet. It would be a long night, trying to explain to his parents how this had happened. He gave his girlfriend's hand a squeeze. Isabella was right; it was time to stop running.


End file.
